All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
The perception of the gravitational vertical (GV) depends upon the integration of otolith, visual, proprioceptive and somatosensory information. The estimation of the vertical has important consequences in one's perception of the world, yet the fundamentals and mechanisms involved in this perception are still unclear. An inaccurate perception of the gravitational vertical has been associated with otolith dysfunction. Thus, effective modeling and testing of the perception of the gravitational vertical are needed.